wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Brynlea
Brynlea is generally calm, curt, yet polite. She's a very outgoing woman who enjoys being around her compatriots, good company at the Pig & Whistle and of course Nakamaru. Appearance Brynlea is your typical height for a Draenei woman. Slender, yet lean, she has a rugged beauty about her. Brilliantly glaring eyes, that intrigue many and a nearly flawless complexion, with a soft hue of mauve. She carries herself with confidence, and speaks with a soft, curt and yet arousing voice. With neatly cropped dark brown hair, she wears an amulet around her head given to her by her Mother, that hangs just below her hairline in the shape of a heart. You'll almost always see her in full armor, unless it's a casual function of which she'll wear a robe. Personality Brynlea is a very social woman, smiling and giggling amongst her friends. She is at ease when working with her totems, or a cool drink at her favorite tavern. While maintaining a professional persona when it comes to handling her position as Commander of Theramore Battalion, she is still able to enjoy all the wonders of the world to come. She is curt and to the point when dealing with diplomacy and various meetings with other organizations. She is flattered that her Battalion shows her the respect of her Command by saluting her at every passing and willingly admits that they are her closest and most cherished friends. She is definitely the brains of the Battalion. Organized and efficient, and very well educated with maps and other forms of positioning and preparing for battle. History Past Leading a sheltered life on Draenor, she was often found chasing her pet Flick around the house with her younger brother, gathering rare stones or staying up until the bright hours of the morning, huddled under blankets with books that her Father would mail home during his time in battle. A time came when her older brother didn't return home. A courier arrived with an crate with her brothers' belongings. Her Mother was heart wrenched for years to come. Then the great crash. After waking to a soft hum, she blinked to find a beautiful white moth fluttering above her. For a moment, she thought she was dead. Sitting up, she slowly looked around. Spotted by a Priest who quickly ran to her side, she was taken to a building where there were others wrapped in cloaks and wool blankets. The moth followed. She sat for what felt like days in silence. Not speaking, nor moving. When suddenly she heard a quiet and playful growl. It was Flick. She sat straight up and beamed around the room. Seeing Flick flying as fast as he could, he slammed lovingly into her arms. A Priest came to her side to make sure she was fine. In her native tongue she requested the whereabouts of her parents and brother. The Priest merely shook his head and frowned in empathy. Standing, a single tear falling from her cheek, she reached into her satchel and withdrew a pendant. Fixing it to her head, she picked up her cloak and left. A continuing challenge for her is to open her heart to others. But the buried darkness and anger within, by the loss of her family, gives her the strength to take on the Command of this very boisterous group. Current After years of making her way through the Isles of Azure, finding passage to Darkshore and on to Stormwind, she had returned to Kalimdor. But this time, much further South. Walking through the stronghold gates of Theramore, she took in some fishing off the harbor and a tour of the Citadel. Curious of the various rooms inside, she broke away from the group while admiring a large crest in one of the hallways. While continuing to make her own way through the Citadel, she entered a room full of armor. Amazed at the various items, she was approached by one of the few advisor's Jaina kept around. After being questioned, Brynlea had questions of her own (not feeling intimidated by this individual). Brynlea and this advisor sat for quite some time, discussing the various outcomes of battle and war. Everything she'd read up on from the books she'd received from her Father. Impressed by her knowledge of warfare, the advisor offered Brynlea a proposition. A charge if you may. To acquire as many strong and able bodies she could to restore the depleting numbers of the existing Theramore Guard. Hers to be named the Battalion. As time passes, the Battalion's numbers continue to grow. Recently reunited with her Father, she leads them with a firm structure of Corporals and a strong core of warriors and wizards alike. Most recently, she and Nakamaru have pledged their loyalty to one another. This may or may not spark betrothment in the future, one can never be so certain. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived